


Universal

by DarnLoveableCharacters



Category: John Wick (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I won't tag John Wick as a character because you have to squint to seem him, I'm Bad At Tagging, Rage, Violence, not exactly smut but close?, slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnLoveableCharacters/pseuds/DarnLoveableCharacters
Summary: Y’all... this was supposed to be a one-shot.... but the more I wrote the More I LOVED the interactions and it became stupid long. For those of you that saw the preview on Tumblr, don’t judge me I crapped out. I hope you love it too so here we go, a multi-part fic with John Wick universe kinda plumbed in. Fair warning.... SLOWWW BURN. Ignore canon and timing and crap, that’s not important....  Gifs and recognizable characters are not mine, but the story and all of the mistakes are!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

It was a routine protection mission. _Those are the ones that always seem to go wrong,_ Obi Wan thought with frustration as he waited with Anakin to report their progress to the council. He leaned back and closed his eyes, reflecting on the encounter to fill the time.

* * *

Her first move had been draw Obi Wan away from the group. The blast doors had closed behind her and that’s what now separated him from the others. “Get the Senator to safety, Anakin! Join me later, but only when you know that she is well protected!” He called through the door.  
“Yes Master, but don’t end the fight too fast! You can’t have all the fun now!” Anakin quipped.  
Obi Wan smiled in spite of himself and moved in the direction the Sith had gone, pulling out his lightsaber. In that moment, the lights in the room were extinguished. Obi Wan guessed that she severed the power source hoping it would disorient him.  
The weight of the lightsaber in his hand comforted him as he gave himself to the Force. He could feel the dark energy of the Sith in the room, but struggled to pin-point her location.  
“Are you already having trouble, Master Kenobi?” A musical voice taunted. “How disappointing. You have quite the reputation, you know? The first Jedi to kill a Sith in a thousand years, I suppose they were just stories.”  
Her voice filled the room, it gave no indication of where she was and he was troubled. “You seem to know quite a bit about me, but I must admit I don’t even know your name.” Obi Wan called out to the darkness, hoping she would keep talking to buy him some time.  
He was wrong.  
Her red saber flashed just to his left in a downward arc, he had just enough time to deflect the blows as she pressed forward with a furious attack. Then, as swiftly as she had appeared, the red saber had been switched off and he was left in the gloom attempting to regain his balance.  
She laughed. “Well, that’s sad for me… but I suppose the imbalance of information is unfair.” The Sith said with amusement. “My name is…”

* * *

Obi Wan was jerked out of his reverie as the council’s holo-forms appeared in the room. He stood with Anakin and they bowed. “Masters. We completed our mission, but there has been a development.” He began tentatively. “We have encountered another Sith.”  
He watched as the group exchanged concerned glances. Mace Windu was the first to recover. “This news is disturbing, what can you tell us about them?”  
“She is a human who calls herself Y/N Y/L/N.” He saw no reaction from the council at the name and continued. “She has been well trained. I must admit, I don’t know how long I would have held out if Anakin hadn’t found us.” He reflected on the duel again and added. “Her skills with a lightsaber may even rival yours, Master Yoda.”  
If this revelation surprised the council, they did not show it. “If this skill she possesses then find her you must, Master Kenobi. A threat to our cause I fear she will be.” Master Yoda said gravely.  
Master Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded in agreement. “I recommend that you do not attempt to engage her one-on-one. You will only be able to defeat her together.”  
“You have the full support of the council in this, Obi Wan. May the Force be with you.” Mace Windu added. They all bowed and the communication ended.  
Anakin smiled at his Master. “I guess we have a new challenge!” He said with excitement.  
Obi wan smiled at him, but couldn’t feel the same emotion his padawan was radiating. The image of the position he had been in when Anakin arrived troubled him deeply, but he couldn’t push the image out of his mind. _What is wrong with me?_ He wondered as he headed toward the hangar that held his starfighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I’ve written this as a reader insert but…. I heard a VERY specific voice for Y/N while I was writing this... I won’t tell you until the end who it was because I would like to keep you as immersed as I can but, yeah. When you find out, maybe I can claim this as an OFC?? Maybe?? No? Oh, well don’t mind me. I’m doing this instead of sleeping so I really can’t be held responsible for my brain right now.


	2. Battle In the Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news, I actually have the story written out and it’s only a few more kinda long chapters. I thought about breaking them up more but.... flow and such. I also have an epilogue in mind but, I’m debating. We’ll see how this goes :) As always, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I’ve enjoyed dumping this all out of my brain!

It had been too long. Their search for the Sith had proven completely fruitless as they could find no trace of her. If anyone knew who she was, they didn’t share the information. Even Jocasta Nu came up empty in her search of the records. The council was forced to call them back and send them on a new assignment.

They had received an anonymous tip that a transport of goods would be attacked. The Jedi were to join a group of local fighters to ensure the transport arrived safely to its destination.

Anakin let out an exasperated sigh causing Obi Wan to smile. “Patience Anakin,” He said, glancing through the window toward Anakin’s fighter. “I know we have not had much success, but I also know that we will meet her again.”

He couldn’t see it, but he knew Anakin rolled his eyes. “No offense Master, but I can tell you’re frustrated as well.” Anakin said knowingly.

“I am, but we can not allow it to distract us from our current mission.” He simply replied. Ironically, he couldn’t stop himself from reflecting on the encounter again.

* * *

Y/N had continued attacking in the same way. One minute there was a voice, then a flurry of red light, and the next complete darkness. Obi Wan was growing tired, he had never faced an adversary such as this. He switched off his lightsaber and closed his eyes taking a deep breath, trying to regain his focus. He would have to try something different.

“Are you trying to strategize now?” She laughed.

Her voice seemed to be coming from his left. _That’s it!_ Obi Wan suddenly thought. She was somehow able to change where her voice was coming from to throw off his balance. “Just biding my time really, wondering if you were planning to actually duel me or if you planned to continue playing games.”

The attack came from his right, and he was ready. He switched on his lightsaber and caught hers in the high guard and was finally able to push forward with his own attack. This time, she was forced to defend but he knew it was only a matter of time before the red saber would be extinguished and she would be gone. He needed to act quickly. Knowing it was a highly risky move, he grabbed her wrist that was holding onto the saber and rolled hoping that she would be caught off guard and he would be able to end the fight.

He was wrong again.

Both lightsabers clattered out of reach as they tumbled to the ground. Just as Obi Wan scrambled to pin her, she rolled them again and used the Force to hold him down while straddling him. Obi Wan strained against it but her hold was too strong. He couldn’t stop the groan of frustration from escaping him as they both lay there catching their breath. _Where are you Anakin?”_

* * *

He was jerked back out of the memory when he felt a dark surge rippling through the Force.

“Master…” Anakin’s voice said with a mixture of trepidation and excitement.

“I feel it also, she is here.” He said, scanning the skies.

“This time, we have the advantage. We’re together and she’ll be no match for me as a pilot!”

“Concentrate Padawan, do not allow your overconfidence to blind you.” Obi Wan warned.

“Gunships, coming in!” The pilot of the transport exclaimed.

“Blue squadron, take defensive positions around the transport. Red squadron, on me. We’re going to beat them back!” Anakin called out to the other fighters as the gunships screamed toward them from the front in tight formation.

They came in three waves. The local fighters that were with them did well under Anakin’s command, they had been able to take out the gunships easily. Each wave took them farther away from the transport which was what Anakin had hoped for. Better to keep the battle away from what they were protecting.

A victorious cheer went up from the pilots as the last gunship was destroyed, but Obi Wan felt uneasy. They had lost sight of the transport and he could feel that the Sith had not been in any of the attacking ships. “Anakin, we have to get back to the transport quickly. Something is wrong.”

They turned the fighters around and sped back to where the transport had been. They arrived just in time to see two more squadrons of gunships catching the defensive team in a pincer movement, one of the squadrons was led by a sleek black fighter. Obi Wan knew it was her, but the knowledge didn’t comfort him as they were too late. The Jedi watched helplessly as they opened fire on the flanking defenders and one-by-one, they were forced out of the air. The shields to the transport appeared to hold up, but just barely.

The squadrons passed over the transport, but instead of turning in for a second pass the formations broke into a combat spread. They headed directly for the Jedi and their small attack fleet.

“Evasive maneuvers!” Anakin cried as the enemy ships opened fire. The fleet scattered and soon the skies were littered with explosions.

This battle was tougher, they simply didn’t have the numbers and even for every few gunships they took down they lost a fighter. The Sith’s ship weaved in and out of firing range gracefully, and Obi Wan was certain that every ship they lost had been taken down with her attacks. _Of course she’s an accomplished pilot too._ Obi Wan thought bitterly.

Finally, the only fighters left in the air were the two Jedi and the Sith. She was following Anakin and closing in, and Obi Wan was even further behind them.

“Did you miss me, Master Kenobi?” The sickly sweet voice said over his comms.

“I have not had time to think about you, Lady Y/L/N.” Obi Wan lied as he saw Anakin’s ship suddenly flip and race toward her, head-on. _What in the name of the Maker are you doing Anakin?_

She laughed musically. “Come now Jedi, you can lie to your padawan but please don’t lie to me.”

Obi Wan tensed as he saw the ships were about to collide, but at the last moment they both turned right narrowly missing complete destruction. It wasn’t quite enough to avoid damage though as Anakin’s wing clipped hers and sent them both into a spiral.

“Anakin!” Obi Wan cried as he watched him fall dangerously close to the surface of the planet.

“I’m okay, Master.” Anakin finally responded as he regained control of his ship.

Obi Wan took a deep breath of relief as he searched again for the Sith’s ship. She had managed to regain control as well and was retreating. She was nearly out of the atmosphere when her voice came through again. “Your Padawan is insane, I like him.” She said cheerfully. “However, I’m more attached to my ship than him so I’m afraid this is farewell for now.”

“Leaving so soon? We have only just begun.” Obi Wan quipped.

He could almost feel her smile as she replied. “Don’t worry Master Jedi, we shall see each other again.”

He felt the exact moment when she left and he felt slightly dazed. He shook the feeling off and followed Anakin back to the transport that had somehow managed to survive the attack.

After landing, they ensured the transport was secure and listened as plans were made to search for surviving pilots. The Jedi would stay to help, but before they took off Obi Wan pulled Anakin to the side. “What were you thinking?” he demanded. “You could have gotten yourself killed!” Where he had expected Anakin to be upset at the outcome, he only found a wide smile on the young man’s face. Obi Wan narrowed his eyes at him and asked. “Why are you smiling?”

“When our ships connected, it was just enough time for R2 to plant a homing device on hers.” Anakin said, patting the droid affectionately.

Obi Wans eyes widened in surprise as he looked between the droid and a smug Anakin. “Oh, well that was actually a good idea.” He said rubbing his beard thoughtfully. “It was still reckless, do not do it again.”

Anakin nodded, still smirking, and waited for his Master to gather himself.

“Right, where are we headed?” Obi Wan finally said with an amused expression, addressing R2 who trilled happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I’m actually deep in Obi Wan hell right now. Freaking Ewan McGregor with his freaking hotness. I blame Dr. Sleep.... I was fine but then I watched that movie about a month ago and remembered. *sigh* On a side note, I have another angsty Obi Wan fic in mind but I’ll finish this one before really working on that one. (Okay so it’s also mostly written but has A LOT of fine tuning to be done... not that my editing is superb but I do have SOME standards...) Love y’all, stay thirsty my friends!


	3. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interwebs are back and we are in business! Eh, it gave me time to edit this chapter some more so here we go! This is actually the chapter that started it all! I had so much fun writing this that it prompted this whole stinking mess. Speaking of mess, I actually had to cut A LOT out of it because while it was fun, the extra parts didn’t really work with the chapter. Stupid flow anyway... there is one piece that didn’t make the final cut that I think I’ll post as a bonus, just for the hell of it lol.  
> Warnings for this chapter: ****Spoiler alert**** for the Jedi Apprentice series (it’s small but there), drinking (drink choices are probably not Canon but I honestly couldn’t bring myself to give Obi Wan a bright blue drink.... then the gif wouldn’t have worked.)

R2 tracked the Sith to a system with no name. The only occupied planet was home to a massive hotel. The Universal.

Obi Wan and Anakin entered the hotel and to their immediate shock, the Sith was sitting in front of the reception desk patting a whimpering hound gently. Obi Wan caught the end of her statement as they slowly approached. “He’ll be back soon.” She was saying. He didn’t catch any more of her conversation with the hound as the concierge stood in their path.

“Good evening Jedi, my name is Charon. How may I assist you this evening?” The concierge said politely.

“We are here on business, we are looking for Lady Y/L/N.” Obi Wan said, watching as the Sith stood and winked at him before leaving the lobby.

“No ‘business’ may be conducted on Universal grounds, Master Jedi. I must ask that if that is your only purpose, then please leave.” Charon stated calmly, bringing Obi Wan’s full attention back to him.

Anakin bristled. “Who exactly do you think you are? You can’t…”

“What my padawan is _trying_ to say Charon” Obi Wan began, shooting Anakin a warning glance. “Is that we are here on behalf of the Galactic Senate. We have been tasked with bringing Lady Y/L/N in for questioning for crimes against the Republic.”

“With all due respect, Master Jedi, we do not recognize Republic laws in our establishment.” Charon replied, eyeing the Jedi suspiciously as they glanced at each other. “I can see that you do not understand, perhaps you wish to meet with the Owner?”

“We will speak with the Owner.” Obi Wan agreed reluctantly.

Charon bowed respectfully. “Follow me, Gentlemen.” He said as he turned on his heel and headed in the same direction that Y/N had walked.

Obi Wan placed a reassuring hand on Anakin’s shoulder before following the concierge. He led them into a dimly lit bar toward a man who was contentedly swirling a glass of bourbon while watching the other patrons. He glanced up as they approached and smiled. “Why Charon, you’ve brought me Jedi! This is surely an unexpected surprise!” He exclaimed cheerfully as he stood to greet them. “Please sit and tell me your story!”

Winston gestured to the chairs opposite him and they took their seats. Charon bowed and left them as Obi Wan began. “We are here to take Lady Y/L/N in for questioning.” He stated simply.

Winston’s smile never faltered, but Obi Wan could feel his tension. “That is unfortunate as I am sure my concierge informed you that no ‘business’ shall be conducted on Universal grounds?”

“He did, but surely you would be willing to help bring justice to our Galaxy?” Obi Wan said, discreetly waving his hand under the table.

Winston narrowed his eyes. “Surely, you must be joking.” He said, catching them both off-guard. “Mind tricks will not work here Jedi. If this is all that you are here for, I will have to ask you to…”

Suddenly, two gold coins landed on the table in front of them. Obi Wan and Anakin tensed as the Sith stood over them; however, she ignored them and directly addressed the Owner. “I’ll vouch for them. Deadly killers, these ones… But, they will follow the rules as any Jedi does.”

Winston scooped up the coins and nodded, “So be it, but their actions will reflect solely on you. Should they bring any disruption to my establishment, it will fall on you Lady Y/L/N.”

“Understood.” Y/N conceded with a polite bow.

Winston nodded in return and turned back to the two Jedi. “I will leave you to it.” He glanced at the coins for a moment then back at the Jedi. “This will pay for room and board for two days. Please enjoy the full extent of our hospitalities while you are here, but be warned: The Universal does not condone any violence within our territory. This one rule is sacred and you do not want to witness the consequences of breaking it. Jedi or no, this is a place of peace and we recognize no formal laws. We are far more efficient than that.” With that, he stood and gave a curt bow before glancing up at a dark figure entering the room with the hound at his heels. “Covered in blood, why is he always tracking blood into the hotel.” He muttered grimly as he headed toward the new arrival.

Anakin was enraged, he knew a threat when he heard it and wanted to retaliate. Obi Wan tensed as he felt the anger within his padawan and reached out with the Force to calm his spirit. When he sensed his padawan was under control, he turned to the Sith. “I thank you, but I must admit I do not understand. Every time we have encountered each other, you have tried to kill us. I’m sure you understand my unease.”

Y/N smirked as if expecting this response. “You’re not wrong Master Kenobi, but I’m on holiday. I don’t particularly feel like fighting right now.

Obi Wan had expected many things when they entered the hotel, but this turn of events was not any of them. He reached out to the Force again and was surprised to feel that the dark ripples that had surrounded her before had been replaced with an overwhelming sense of contentment.

She raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged it off as she turned to Anakin. “By the way Padawan, I found the homing device shortly after arriving here.” She tossed the small sensor to him and grinned. “That was a great trick, perhaps if you decide to leave the Jedi you can show me how you pulled it off?”

This time Anakin was caught slightly off guard as his joy for the praise battled with the annoyance at the insult that he may ever leave the Jedi. Much to Obi Wan’s shock, Anakin took a calming breath before he responded. “Thank you for the compliment, Lady Y/L/N. But as I won’t be leaving the Jedi I guess you’ll have just have to teach yourself to fly better.”

Y/N laughed at that, and both Jedi finally relaxed. “Enjoy the amenities Gentlemen, I’m sure you will be well… entertained.” Y/N said with a bow and turning in the direction of the bar.

“I suppose we need a new plan.” Obi Wan said rubbing his beard thoughtfully. He glanced at Anakin after a few moments of silence and followed his distracted padawan’s gaze to a stage where a few exotic dancers were beginning their routine.

He stood with an exasperated sigh and left Anakin to his amusement. Scanning the room, he saw an overwhelming collection of high-power individuals. Senators, bounty hunters, gangsters and all types of individuals he would normally have a run-in with. _I suppose this place is a haven for criminals, and there appears to be nothing I can do about it._ He thought with a touch of annoyance. He continued his scan of the room until his gaze fell on Y/N nursing a drink at the bar. He rolled his eyes in frustration and headed in her direction.

“You’re troubled, Master Jedi.” She said, as he silently took the stool next to her.

“That is not your concern, Lady Y/L/N.” he said in an undertone. “Whiskey, please.” The droid tending the bar began to poor immediately after his request. He took the drink gratefully, feeling the warmth flow through him immediately after took a sip.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She said, turning to watch Anakin be entertained by the dancers with an amused expression. “Everyone needs a break, even the heroes of the Galaxy.”

“We do not need a break, we will always fight for Justice.” He said, regarding her coolly. He took another sip before adding, “We do not take kindly to cold-blooded murder.”

She focused on him then, piercing him with her gaze. “Don’t you? Tell me something, Master Jedi. How many people have you killed in your life?”

He opened his mouth to protest but stopped when the image of Bruck Chun’s hands slipping through his fingers was pulled from his memory. The pain was in his eyes was there for only a moment, but Y/N didn’t miss it. She simply nodded and continued. “Now, tell me how many people that you know for a fact that I’ve killed.”

Again, Obi Wan tried to speak but couldn’t. Reviewing their encounters, no sentient being had died in either. Only droids had been destroyed. The ships protecting the transport had been shot out of the air, but every single one of the pilots had miraculously survived only with minor injuries. He dropped his gaze back to his drink as he considered her point. “You do seem to be extraordinarily careful, for a Sith.” He finally conceded.

Y/N choked on her drink. “You really think I’m a Sith Lord?” She said after recovering from her laughter. Obi Wan just shrugged uncomfortably and she laughed again. Her eyes twinkled as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Oh, my dear sweet Jedi. I am no Sith. I have no hate for the Jedi, we simply have opposing views and get in each other’s way.” She removed her hand, smile never fading as she finished the remainder of her drink while he mulled over what she told him. “You have a few days’ respite here. Enjoy it while you can, Jedi.” With that, she placed her glass delicately on the bar and stood. She leaned close to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before lowering her voice so that only he would be able to hear. “Always a pleasure, Master Kenobi. I’m sure we’ll be fighting each other again shortly.”

The abrupt loss off contact left Obi Wan slightly staggered, though he would never admit it. He watched her leave the room feeling a mixture of shame and a frustration that seemed to be reserved for his encounters with her. “I’m sure we will, Lady Y/L/N.” He said quietly to the empty space. He downed the last of his drink and worked his way to the stage to “rescue” his padawan from the dancers.

As he all but dragged Anakin through the lobby, he was certain that they were being watched but continued toward the elevators without turning. After ensuring that Anakin would stay in his room, Obi Wan retired to his own and collapsed on the sleep couch. He closed his eyes and attempted to meditate but was unable to clear his thoughts. He thought of how she spoke, of her lingering touch and the ghost of the kiss that he could still feel against his cheek. As he drifted to a fitful sleep, the memory that had been plaguing him since their first meeting consumed him.

* * *

“That was… unexpected.” She admitted breathlessly.

“Yes, well I do like to keep a duel interesting.” Obi Wan said, still straining against her. Her strength didn’t waver.

It was too dark to see her, but he could feel her leaning into him. Her breath caressed him as she spoke. “You’ve accomplished that. I do wonder what you plan to do next.”

They were at a stalemate. Neither of them would be able to pull their lightsabers without her releasing her hold on him. Obi Wan relaxed and stared back into the darkness, feeling her energy. “I suppose we are at an impasse.” He said, choosing to bide his time until Anakin arrived.

“I suppose so.” She said sensually, leaning in close enough that her lips brushed his own.

A shocking wave of desire flooded through him. The feeling was strong and he wasn’t entirely certain that it was only his. He instinctively tilted his head to meet her in the kiss.

Before he could reach her, the room suddenly flooded with light as the bay doors exploded open and Y/N was forced off him. Obi Wan scrambled to his feet pulled his lightsaber to him as Anakin ran in but froze when he turned and finally saw her. In the heat of that moment, he couldn’t help but notice that she was undeniably beautiful.

She had moved to her feet as well and her lightsaber was in her hands, the red glow accenting her features in the best ways. She glanced toward his padawan running toward them then back at him and deactivated her lightsaber. “Until next time, Master Kenobi.” She said with a smile. She turned and disappeared into another hallway with an inexplicable speed.

“Until next time.” Obi Wan choked out in awe.

* * *

Obi Wan awoke with a start to the sound of his comlink buzzing. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to shake off lustful thoughts in his mind. When he was finally able to center himself, he checked the comlink and saw that it was the Council.

“Obi Wan, we have a new mission for you.” Came the stern voice of Mace Windu.

“That is good news.” Obi Wan said with relief. He would need a distraction.

“We need you to travel to Ansion to settle a border dispute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you caught the cameo! I wasn’t exactly trying to hide it lol. Also, Star Wars universe hounds are ah.... yeah, just not what I pictured when I wrote it. I actually googled it when I wrote him in and immediately said “nope, I’ll just write and think of John’s dog. lol  
> ALSO, for those of you who are not full blown Star Wars nerds (it’s okay, I love you anyway) the border dispute on Ansion is the mission they were sent to just prior to the events of Attack of the Clones.


	4. The Peanut Gallery (Bonus Blurb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here’s the blurb that I cut out, but with more consideration it actually fits in really well with the Epilogue which I’ve officially decided is in.Fair warning time now…. It gets dark very fast in the next chapter but I promise it’s worth it. Bear with me here… I mean, what’s a fic without a bit of angst?  
> Warnings for this chapter: Mild curse, Overly casual conversation about killing?

The three men watched from the counter as Y/N strode toward the elevators with an unusual spring in her step.

“She seems awfully happy for a person with Jedi on her trail.” Charon mused as he absentmindedly shuffled some papers.

John raised an eyebrow. “Jedi?”

Winston rolled his eyes. “Wait for it.”

They all watched when, as if on cue, Obi Wan appeared in the lobby dragging a protesting Anakin with him toward the elevators. He seemed to tense as he passed them but made a point to keep his eyes forward. As they disappeared behind the doors, John turned back to them and shrugged. “They’ll be no match for her, she’ll be able to kill them easily if it comes to it.”

Charon nodded in agreement, but Winston shook his head. “I think it will be more complicated than that. She gave up two coins for them.”

John and Charon shared a look of pure shock and all three stared at the elevators where they had disappeared again.

“Whoa…” John finally said in disbelief.

Winston smiled at the reaction. “’Whoa’ pretty much sums it up. Mark my words, the next time they are at this hotel together she will be sharing a room with the older one.”

“I’ll take that bet.” John said smugly, “I would stake a coin that they’ll piss her off before then and she’ll still kill them.”


	5. What Have I Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this like 50 billion times. I knew roughly what I wanted to happen here, but the execution was a struggle. I hope I made the right choice in this version and hope y’all enjoy it! On a side note, I actually had to stop myself from calling this chapter “WTF Obi Wan?”  
> Warnings for this chapter: Where do we begin? Blood, violence, mad rage, character death, angst... *phew*

The Clone Wars have been raging on.

They were on a remote planet in the outer rim and were laying siege to a Separatist base. It was their mission to ensure the Separatists did not escape while Anakin and Ahsoka infiltrated and gathered intel. As transport after attempted to leave… the Republic shot them down. So far, there had been no casualties that they were aware of.

Obi Wan stood in the command room with his eyes closed as her energy flowed through him. The comfort that her presence gave him came as a shock. He hadn’t seen her since that night at The Universal, but she was here now and he knew that would change.

Cody ran to him and gave yet, another, report. “There is another transport leaving, Sir.”

“Bring it down.” Obi Wan said waving Cody off distractedly. He heard as Cody ran off and give the command. He tried to focus on her again, to prepare for what she may be planning. The sound of the cannon seemed to ring especially loud in his ears and this time, time seemed to slow to a near stop.

Obi Wan gasped as fear and anger gripped him so strongly that it brought him to his knees.

It wasn’t his.

Shaking, he looked out of the window and watched in horror as her fighter appeared, as if out of nowhere, between the cannon and the transport. He reached out with the Force to the cruiser and felt it, there was life on that transport. “No.” He choked out in despair as the bolt hit her ship in the wing and she spiraled to the ground, disappearing in a cloud of smoke and dust. _What have I done?_

“Are you all right, General?” Commander Cody asked with concern, returning to Obi Wan’s side and pulling him to his feet.

Obi Wan didn’t trust his voice to be steady, so he simply nodded and looked back to where she had crashed.

Cody hesitated, but shook off his brief confusion and gave his report. “The transport got away Sir, but I believe the ship we did take out belonged to Lady Y/L/N!” He said with pride.

“Good work, Commander.” Obi Wan said after a few moments. He hoped that Cody couldn’t hear the trepidation he felt in his voice. “We will need to search the wreckage; she may have survived.”

“Right away, Sir!” Cody said with a salute before gathering a small team.

It didn’t take them long to make their way the remains of her ship. As they drew closer Obi Wan motioned for the clones to stand back. He had a moment of relief as he felt her presence again; however, it was short lived as a darker energy than he had ever felt consumed him.

He managed to grab his lightsaber just in time as the hatch opened and Y/N flew out and attacked him with even more ferocity than their first encounter. Obi Wan could only defend as her lightsaber battered against his own. Every time their sabers connected it felt as if a shock was sent through his entire body. As she continued to push him backwards, he felt a strange tightness in his chest and he realized what was happening.

_It isn’t just anger, this is hate._

The thought made him pause just long enough for her to gain the full advantage. She managed to knock his feet out from under him while disarming him at the same time. He attempted to roll and Force push her away, but she had countered him with her own strong push.

As they each struggled to gain the upper hand, the moment slipped away and it felt as if they were pushed away from time itself. They had somehow each gained full clarity into the others mind and were stunned as memories that were not their own flooded them.

* * *

A five year old child stood before the Council with her nervous parents standing behind her. “Too old to train, she is.” Yoda stated with a finality that seemed to crush the small family.

~

She had no memory after the bully punched her brother who was defending their little sister. When she was aware again, she was being pulled away as the older kid gasped for air. She had only wanted to protect her family.

~

The child was seven now and she was alone in a small room packing her few belongings. The sounds of her parents arguing could be heard through the walls. She had to leave. Dangerous is what they called her.

She closed the sack as she crossed to her window, but the sight of the holo on her makeshift desk stopped her. She picked it up gently and watched as the parents and three siblings laughed as if they had nothing to fear. Tears formed in her eyes as she stuffed it in her sack and disappeared out the window.

~

She was alone, afraid and starving. She backed into a corner as a mysterious man approached her with his hand raised cautiously. “Don’t be afraid, young one. I can help you to control it.” She glanced at his extended hand suspiciously, but her stomach rumbled with pain and she knew she had no choice but to take the chance.

~

They were in The Universal. A younger Winston shook her hand with a warm smile and she immediately felt at peace. “This is the closest I have to a home Y/N.” Her new master explained. “It may not be the most honest living, but you can live.”

~

The girl was thirteen, and her master was dying. The tattooed Zabrak stood over him with a menacing smile.

“Run Y/N. Go, NOW.” Her Master cried out with his last breath. She was stunned and watched as the Zabrak landed the killing blow and turned toward her. She switched on her new lightsaber but it was unsteady in her hands. She took one last look at her Master and, with tears in her eyes, followed his final advice.

She ran.

~

She had come a long way since her master died. Her skills had improved and she was fully confident in her abilities. Now twenty-four, she was lounging with her eyes closed as Winston was reading his data pad. “Did you hear? A Jedi has killed a Sith.”

“Oh?” she said with mild disinterest.

He nodded as he continued reading. “Yes, apparently an apprentice… Obi Wan Kenobi killed a Zabrak called Darth Maul.”

She opened her eyes, but it was the only indication that the news had any effect on her. “Hm, I will have to thank this Jedi someday.”

~

She pushed her family toward the transport, but her father turned on her. “They have shot down every single ship that has tried to escape. What makes you think this one will make it?”

“There’s a Jedi in that control room. He will feel your lives, he won’t bring it down.” She said with certainty.

“What makes you so sure?” He demanded.

“I’ve met him. I trust him.” She said, surprising even herself.

Her father finally met her eyes and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Y/N, I’m so so…”

“Not now, you need to go.” She said, interrupting him and shoving him on board.

* * *

They were both trembling as the memories faded, but Y/N still had a firm grip on her lightsaber. “What have you done?” She finally choked out with tears shining in her eyes.

Obi Wan closed his own eyes and tried to center himself, but all he could find was confusion and fear. As he began to wallow in his despair, he heard Y/N scream in pain. He opened his eyes to see her crouching on the ground holding her bleeding arm. The clones had managed to shoot her, and her lightsaber lay deactivated a few feet away.

“Lady Y/L/N, you are under arrest for crimes against the Galactic Senate.” Commander Cody stated without emotion as he stood over her with his blaster pointed at her head.

Y/N regarded him with pure malice. “You may have won this battle clone, but you just assured this war for the Separatists.” She said with conviction.

Obi Wan stood shakily and stepped between Cody’s blaster and Y/N. “Y/N please, do not fight this.” He pleaded, before adding quietly. “We can help you.”

“No! I will never submit to someone who would kill innocents!” She spat, focusing her fierce gaze on Obi Wan.

“Your lies will not work on us, Separatist Scum!” Cody yelled as he moved around Obi Wan and hit her with the stock of his blaster.

“Enough!” Obi Wan commanded as he pulled Cody away. He glanced at Y/N who now had blood trickling down her face, but wore a satisfied grin as she watched their interaction. He turned back to Cody with more ferocity than he intended. “She has had enough, we will take her to the council.”

“As you wish, General.” Cody said with clear frustration. He shook out of Obi Wan’s grip and moved forward, pulling her roughly to her feet. She swayed with the abrupt motion, the events of the last few moments finally catching up to her.

“Treat her gently, Cody.” Obi Wan warned. “She may be a prisoner, but she is a prisoner of the Republic. She will have care and will not be harmed, any further, in any way.”

Cody’s grip tightened on her arm, but he responded with respect. “Of course, General Kenobi.”

He watched with empathy as Cody tugged her away toward their base. When they finally disappeared, he turned toward her destroyed ship and moved pointedly toward the cockpit. He wasn’t sure how but he knew he would find it in the rubble, the sack the young child had packed. After a few moments of digging, he finally pulled it out and opened it gingerly.

The contents had changed. It was now mostly filled with the golden coins used as currency at The Universal, but the holo he had seen in the vision was still there. He plucked it out and activated it. It was the same family he had seen in her memories, so happy and full of hope for the future. Tears suddenly filled his eyes as he turned off the holo and placed it back in the sack.

He found his way back to their base in a slight daze and contacted Anakin immediately. “There’s been a development. We’ve captured Lady Y/L/N and I will be escorting her to meet with the Council. Will you be okay?”

“Of course, Master.” Anakin replied.

“Yeah, I’ll protect him Master!” Ahsoka said cheerfully.

“That’s enough out of you, Snips.” Anakin scolded.

Obi Wan smiled despite himself and ended the communication.

As he moved toward the ship that would transport them to Coruscant, he reflected on what had happened. They had somehow formed a bond, stronger than anything he had ever felt before. The thought warmed his heart and simultaneously gave him a strong sense of dread.

_What have I done?_


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly there! All that’s left after this is the Epilogue! Which.... is actually no longer an epilogue because I couldn’t stop myself from adding to it and it became the final chapter so.... there’s that. Also this is now an 18+ fic with that last chapter but I will say that while it’s technically not smut, there’s no question as to what is happening. Realistically for the actual chapter notes all I can say is... You and Obi Wan have had a really rough day. I also have half a mind to write a companion piece that would be the true reader-insert, if y’all had any interest?  
> Warnings for this chapter: ANGST! Bit more blood, bit more violence, way more rage, and kind of adulty content. Kind of...

Y/N was silent in the seat next to him as he set a course for Coruscant. She was stiff, staring blankly through the cockpit window, hands cuffed in energy binders.

Obi Wan glanced at her, taking in her appearance. The clones had patched her up before their departure and she was covered in bandages. Though he could feel her trying to block him, he sensed her weariness. “I am sorry Y/N.” He said guiltily, focusing back on the controls. “I never meant to put your family in danger. I didn’t know.”

“I know.” She said solemnly after a few moments of tense silence. “I thought you would sense them.” She leaned back with a defeated sigh and stared at her hands. “I was the one who put them in danger.”

“I should have felt their life force.” He admitted, turning to her again. “I was… distracted, though that is no excuse.” He said glumly.

She met his eyes finally. “By what?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but they were pulled from their moment when the ship jerked violently. “Kriff.” Obi Wan cursed as he gripped the controls, jerking the ship away as another bolt narrowly missed them.

“You cursed?” Y/N said, shocked.

He glanced at her incredulously. “Is that really what you are choosing to focus on right now?”

Y/N straightened in her seat and nodded. “Right, we should get out of here.”

“What exactly do you think I’m trying to do?” He countered, feeling oddly amused despite the danger they were currently in.

“We won’t be able to outrun them.” Y/N said glancing at the panel. “There’s a small planet nearby, we just have to beat them there.”

Obi Wan nodded and adjusted their trajectory, dodging as much of the oncoming fire as he could.

~

By the time they entered the atmosphere the ship was damaged enough that it was only barely controllable, and they hit the ground, hard.

“Nice landing.” Y/N said, grimacing.

“Not my best, I will admit.” Obi Wan said as he watched the droid ship that had been firing on them land in front of them.

Y/N followed his gaze out the window and her eyes widened. “Get me out of these binders. I can help.” She begged him.

Obi Wan nodded and freed her without hesitation. He handed over her lightsaber and they exited the ship as a large group of super battle droids surrounded them.

They stood back to back and activated their lightsabers. Their connection surged as they prepared for the attack to come but the droids did not move. They simply stood in place as if waiting for something.

Suddenly, another ship landed nearby and they both tensed as General Grievous exited and stalked toward them. “Ah, General Kenobi. I had hoped to find you here!” He exclaimed in his mechanical voice before turning to Y/N. “Lady Y/L/N, this is a surprise. I assume you are here to collect the bounty as well? If you assist me, I can assure you that we will split it fifty-fifty.”

Obi Wan felt her tense, but she answered calmly. “Apologies General, but I don’t like to share. I’m sure you understand. This bounty is mine.” She stated firmly.

General Grievous laughed maniacally before descending into a coughing fit. “Kill them both then.” He commanded with a wave after recovering.

Blaster fire erupted all around them and their world became a blur of blue and red as they fought to deflect the bolts. The battle was tiring but one by one, the droids fell as Obi Wan and Y/N worked together. They moved as one, covering and attacking until the last droid was finally destroyed leaving only Grievous, who retreated toward the only structure in sight.

Without a second thought Obi Wan took off after him, only hesitating when he realized Y/N was no longer beside him. He turned back and saw her standing by Grievous’ ship with an apologetic look. She was escaping.

His decision wasn’t hard, he nodded at her with understanding and continued his pursuit to where General Grievous had disappeared.

As soon as he crossed the threshold of the structure, he was met with a fierce attack. General Grievous seemed to fly at him with four lightsabers spinning wildly. Obi Wan hadn’t realized how tired he was until that moment and he knew in his heart that he would lose this fight. _Y/N, please be safe._ He thought desperately as Grievous quickly forced him into a corner and disarmed him for the second time a single day.

“Any last words, Jedi?” General Grievous asked victoriously as he raised two of the lightsabers for a killing blow.

Again, time seemed to slow to a near stop and Obi Wan closed his eyes to let out a calming breath. He felt no fear in death and was even further comforted by the fact that this moment would ensure Y/N’s freedom.

His eyes snapped open when he heard her agonized scream. Grievous began to turn but was too slow to prevent her attack. The red lightsaber swung upward in a vicious arc, severing the two hands and he roared with rage. She aimed another blow to his neck but he rolled away just in time and she missed but followed him immediately, darkness consuming her.

Obi Wan pulled his lightsaber and charged after them as she beat General Grievous back with an even stronger rage than what she had attacked him with. She was exhausted though, already injured and her strength was faltering. Eventually, Grievous managed to deal a blow to her arm in the exact same spot where Cody had shot her and she fell.

Obi Wan finally caught up and stood between them, raising his lightsaber and standing over her protectively.

General Grievous narrowed his golden eyes as he regarded both of them and backed away. “Interesting.” He growled, then glanced at Y/N who was glaring at him spitefully. “You will regret this insult, bounty hunter.” He warned before quickly scuttling back to his ship.

Obi Wan switched off his lightsaber and ran to Y/N’s side as she struggled to stand, groaning in pain. “Y/N, you’re hurt.” He said, grasping her un-injured arm to help steady her.

She leaned against him shakily and he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m okay, it’s only a scratch.” She said wearily.

He pulled away just enough to cup her cheek and look her in the eyes. “You foolish woman, you should have left when you had the chance.”

Her eyes twinkled and she smirked. “Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows them?"

Obi Wan chuckled as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and pulled her in for another hug. “I will have to remember that one.”

Y/N smiled as she buried her face into the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. “I couldn’t leave you, not like that.” She finally said softly. She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes.

She let him feel everything. Her fear and pain mixed with her hope and… love. She smiled then and pressed her lips against his in a tentative kiss. He tensed with surprise at the contact and she pulled away, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I thought...”

Obi Wan stopped her with a gentle hand at the back of her neck and pulled her in again, melting into another kiss and allowing his own emotions to wash over them. He groaned as he pushed his tongue to her lips and she let him in, allowing him to fully explore her. Her taste was intoxicating, and he realized that in that moment, he would do anything if it meant he could make this feeling last forever.

He knew too quickly that it couldn’t though as a vision of her in a prison flashed before him and he broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless. “You have to go.” He murmured against her lips. “The droid ship should still be able to fly. Take it and leave, now.”

She shook her head. “What will happen to you when they find out you allowed me to escape?” She asked, resting her forehead against his.

He pulled the small package of hers that he had been carrying out of his pocket and pressed it into her hands. “They will not know, it will be easy to explain that you got away in the battle. It is not a lie.” He replied kissing her lips softly, one last time, before taking a step away.

Tears filled her eyes as she glanced at the bag in her hand. She nodded and met his pained gaze. “If there ever comes a day when you decide to leave the Order, I will find you.” She said with a strained voice.

He smiled at her sadly. “How will you know?”

She placed a finger to her temple confidently. “I will know.” She dropped her hand and took a step toward the exit before turning back and adding, “Thank you... for everything you’ve done for me. May the Force be with you, General Kenobi.”

“And also with you.” He responded with a bow. He watched her turn away and as she disappeared from view, he felt an overwhelming sense of longing he couldn’t remember ever feeling before. “I love you, Y/N.” He said quietly to the spot she had been standing in.

~

He climbed into the wrecked ship to contact the Council but faltered. As he felt her leave the atmosphere, reality finally caught up with him and his heart shattered. He sunk to his knees, burying his face in his hands and sobbed.

For her own safety, he could never see her again.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat like that before he felt a gentle brush in his mind. _Keep going_ it seemed to say.

_I will_ he finally thought, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. He stood, shaking off the despair he felt and raised his commlink confidently to give his report.


	7. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... I know I posted the previous chapter like just a few hours ago, but as I kept adding on to this I got more and more excited. If you’re cool with little context, this could be the one-shot I had kinda imagined. (not really, this was actually no where near where I thought this fic was going but I’m going to say it’s my personal favorite lol)  
> Without further ado: Here it is! The conclusion to the Universal. Thank you all for your amazing support and love <3   
> Warnings for this chapter: Angst, NSFW (not quite smut but there is little left to the imagination.)

Ben wasn’t supposed to ever see Y/N again. He didn’t have the right. Nevertheless, she was there, watching him warily when he had entered the Mos Eisley markets. His moment of joy at seeing her immediately crashed into a sea of despair as his thoughts consumed him and he turned away from her. _She deserves more than I can ever give her._ He thought numbly as he moved to leave the market. He thought he could hear her calling to him, but he knew it was simply a trick of the dwindling hope in his heart.

He didn’t stop until he felt a strong grip pull him toward a shadowy alley, just outside of the space port. “What are you doing, Kenobi?” She said, clearly flustered.

He didn’t answer her, he just watched and waited. He waited for her to leave, as she should. They all left him.

She narrowed her eyes at him but kept a firm grip on his arm. “Obi Wan? Are you with me?”

_I should have been, I should never have left you. Perhaps all of this could have been avoided_ He thought bitterly. His inner monologue was all that had kept him company since he arrived on Tatooine. He wasn’t even sure he could speak anymore.

She slapped him.

“Stop that.” She scolded, glaring at him.

“What was that for?” He croaked in surprise, raising his hand to rub his jaw.

“There’s that lovely voice.” She said with a smirk before falling serious again. “Your mind is screaming. Everything that you’re beating yourself up over, it’s not worth torturing yourself like this.”

He scoffed at her and she rolled her eyes. “You don’t know, so how could you know what I deserve.” Ben countered.

She raised her eyebrow and tapped a finger against her temple.

_Oh._

Their connection. It was still there, a feathery brush against his mind that had convinced him to keep going in his moments of deepest agony. It had faded somewhat when they parted, but it was still strong. He gazed at her with glassy eyes as he realized that he had nearly forgotten.

She sighed and grabbed his arm again, pulling him toward a hangar. “We’re leaving.”

“I can’t leave, Y/L/N.” He protested weakly.

“Yes, you can, and you will.” She said forcefully.

He heaved a heavy sigh but allowed her to pull him into the hanger toward a ship he didn’t recognize. “You have a new ship?” He said admiringly.

Y/N’s eyebrows shot up at that. “You really thought that after all this time I wouldn’t? I couldn’t exactly fly my old one anymore.” Ben chuckled despite himself. “Oh, I’m even graced with a polite laugh. How kind of you Kenobi.” She said with a mocking bow. “Now, are you going to come in on your own free will or will I have to continue dragging you?” She said gesturing toward the open door.

Ben shook his head, amused. “I’m coming, but I really will have to return.”

She dismissed him with a wave. “Fine, fine. I suppose that means we will have to get moving so you have more time to enjoy yourself!”

He rolled his eyes, but followed her into the ship and buckled in. She took off quickly and entered the coordinates without another word.

“Where are we going?” He asked when she turned the screen away from him.

She finished tapping on the panel and the ship moved into hyperspace before she finally turned to him, grinning. “The only place where two people with unfortunate bounties on their heads can relax.”

~

They arrived at The Universal not long after and missed the glum exchange of gold coins under the table as Y/N requested a single room. Winston had naturally won the bet, much to Charon and John’s chagrin. They were delighted, of course. Not only had a regular patron at The Universal found happiness, but two natural enemies overcame their differences and found peace together.

~

The door to their room closed and Ben took a deep breath as he watched Y/N walk around flicking on lamps. He closed his eyes contentedly, feeling her energy. The longer he was by her side, the more open the connection became and the distance brought from time apart was already nearly non-existent. 

He smiled as he felt her approach. She was calm, but there was an undercurrent of nervous energy laced with it.

He opened his eyes as she gently pushed his robe off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. “What would you like to do now?” She asked breathily, sliding her hands down his shoulders and resting them on his chest.

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist but made no other move as he suddenly warred with himself. He wanted this, he wanted her but had spent his entire life trying to follow the code to the best of his ability. He knew that if he allowed himself this moment, there would be no coming back from it. He looked deeply into Y/N eyes and felt her patience and compassion. He knew that if he stepped away, she would understand.

It struck him then. The Order had been destroyed, all that was left was the will of the Force. As if to confirm his train of thought, their connection suddenly surged brightly.

“Y/N.” Ben groaned finally pulling her into a passionate kiss. She let out a surprised hum against him, but she quickly was consumed by her own desire and reciprocated gladly. She grabbed fistfuls of his tunic and began to pull him toward the bed as Ben deepened the kiss. Trails of clothing were quickly left behind as they moved and Ben pushed her unceremoniously onto the bed. Y/N gasped lustfully when he used the Force to hold her in place as he allowed his most carnal instincts take over. His eyes raked over her naked body with appreciation and he crawled over her like a hungry predator over his prey. “Beautiful.” He said huskily as he traced his fingers on her soft skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps from the caress. She was breathless as she watched him through lidded eyes, trembling with anticipation. He smirked and leaned forward, placing a kiss to her lips that was so tender she whimpered with need. “Now, what would you like me to do?” He whispered, trailing light kisses down her jaw.

~

The Jedi was gone.

All that remained was the man and woman moaning in pleasure as they finally let go and gave themselves fully to each other.

~

The sound of her crying out his name danced in his mind as he lay with her in his arms, rubbing her back softly.

“Do you really have to return to Tatooine?” Y/N murmured, tracing her fingers lightly across his chest.

Ben let out a sad sigh and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before answering. “Not immediately, but yes. I made a promise.”

“Foolish Jedi.” She said with a scoff.

Ben smirked. “Who is the bigger fool?”

Y/N smiled and shifted to place a gentle kiss to his cheek. “That’s my line.” She said with a small giggle before turning serious again. “I’ll come with you.”

Ben’s arms tightened around her as yet, another war of emotion began inside him. He felt pure joy at her offer, but guilt at what it could cost her. He would not let her lose her freedom to him, not again. “No.” He finally said sitting up and pulling her with him. She watched him with a carefully blank expression, but he could feel her confusion and pain at the rejection. He gripped her hands tightly. “My life is one of exile Y/N.” He explained quickly, pleading for her to understand. “I could never ask that of you. Your own freedom is more important than that.”

Ben felt his heart constrict as she pulled out of his grip, but she framed his face with her hands to ensure he would keep eye contact. “What greater freedom could there be than to be able to spend the rest of my life with the person I love?” She asked him with conviction.

Ben sucked in a breath as he slowly registered what she had just said. “The… rest of your life?” He asked in wonder.

Y/N tilted her head to the side with a smirk. “That’s what you’re choosing to focus on right now?”

“Yes.” He said breathlessly.

She shook her head, amused, before looking him directly. “I pledge myself to you, Obi Wan Kenobi. I love you and am yours if you will have me.”

Ben’s breath hitched as felt her feelings confirm her words.

_Maker._ He thought as tears of joy filled his eyes. He cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently on her skin. It was a few moments before he could finally speak with a steady voice. “I pledge myself to you Y/N Y/L/N. I love…”

He was interrupted when Y/N’s crashed against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes, smiling, as he happily returned the kiss. They broke apart breathlessly and Y/N flashed him a sheepish grin. “I’m actually really sorry for interrupting that. I just… couldn’t stop myself.”

Ben pushed her back down onto the bed and rolled on top of her, placing a chaste kiss to her lips. “I do not think I will ever complain about being interrupted by you in a such a way; however, can you contain yourself for a moment so I can finish? I have wanted to tell you this for a long time.”

“How long?” Y/N questioned gazing at him through lidded eyes.

Ben glared at her and she muttered an embarrassed apology. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear gently and allowed everything he felt for her to surround them. “I love you, Y/N. I am, and always will be, yours.” He said softly.

She smiled up at him with tears shining in her eyes and raised her hand to trace her fingers through his beard. A sudden thought crossed her mind and she furrowed her eyebrows. “Do I have to call you Ben?” She asked uncertainly.

His eyes widened, and he collapsed on top of her shaking with laughter. She wrapped her arms around him and pecked his cheek, succumbing to her own fit of giggles.

~

They made love again, this time with less desperation. It was slow, passionate, and full of every emotion they had not been allowed to share until now. As he cried out her name with his release, he knew that they were truly one. They were connected in a way that Obi Wan hadn’t thought would be possible in his life as a Jedi.

He held her tightly as she fell asleep against him, finally at peace. He placed a gentle kiss to her head and, for the first time in longer than he could remember, he genuinely believed he could be happy.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay take it or leave it, you can assume they follow the path of canon and Vader kills Obi Wan later and Y/N dies before or after or…. whatever…. OR! You can choose to believe Obi Wan and Y/N lived a happily ever after, had like hundreds of children and died at a ridiculously old age (like older than Yoda, old). I’m personally going with the latter. 😊 Eff canon and all the heartbreak. (I actually really love Star Wars canon but damn…. So much sad)  
> Thank you for reading! Much love <3 <3  
> Oh yeah, almost forgot…. THE VOICE. Now that the story is finished, I can tell you that the voice I heard for the reader while writing this is Trilla from Jedi: Fallen Order… voiced by the gorgeous Elizabeth Grullon… yup. If you don’t know her, GOOGLE HER or play the dang game. SO worth it! Her and her voice are so sexy and if I had a choice for someone to play me in the overly boring movie that is my life, it would be her. Maybe with Morgan Freeman as a narrator but I digress… 😊 (I literally look absolutely nothing like that beautiful human being but that’s why we’re here… to dream)


End file.
